


Promise of Recovery

by TheRoboticBride



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, references to past leg loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoboticBride/pseuds/TheRoboticBride
Summary: Weiss made a promise to Ruby all those years ago. Ruby just wants to be left alone. But a Schnee never breaks their promise.Not that Weiss minds sticking around.





	Promise of Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for this AU goes to weisscoldglare.tumblr.com! They are a really amazing artist who came up with this AU so please check them out! This piece is inspired off the first comic of the recovery au.

When the alarm goes off, making a thrum of rather annoying bleeps and beeps, Ruby cancels it with a lethargic move of the hand, proceeding to fall right back asleep.

 

When Weiss shakes her awake, Ruby grumbles something Weiss can’t quite make out, although she is pretty sure it is the grumbles of ‘leave me alone’ that are typical of trying to wake up Ruby.

 

And when thirty minutes pass and Ruby is _still_ not awake…

 

“Ruby, get up already.” Weiss says in an apparent huff, standing in front of the mirror besides Ruby’s bed doing her morning preparations per the usual.

 

_'Ugh… So much for sleeping,'_ Ruby thinks in a grumble. She _could_ just keep laying down in the pleasantly warm bed. But she had a feeling Weiss wouldn’t be a fan of that idea. And as much as Ruby would love to do nothing but sleep all day, the idea of disappointing Weiss seemed worse. Ruby manages to mumble out a quick and quiet ‘okay’, slowly and slothfully moving out of bed. She is about to get out and make her bed and get ready for classes when she looks down at the foot of her bed.

 

…

A leg?

Ah.

A leg.

 

_'Right…'_ Ruby remembers finally coming out of her groggy haze. The prosthetic lays upright on the left side of her bed, being carefully propped up against her side of the bed for easy attaching in the morning. It’s a smooth metal design, with plates of red jutting out on the sides just slightly giving it a bit of depth. It originally was all gray Atlesian metal, but after a bit of sisterly prodding Yang managed to get her outside for the first time in a week and helped her spray paint the prosthetic. But covering the artificial leg doesn’t cover up the fact that, at the end of the day, it is _artificial_. She doesn’t want it, nor does she like it. She shouldn’t even need it in the first place, but it is just a reminder that even with her semblance even she can be too slow sometimes. She blocks that path of thinking before it leads to thinking about _that_ day again, because mornings are already unpleasant enough to deal with.

 

She gets to work setting up her prosthetic.

 

* * *

 

Weiss is nearly finished with her morning preparations having gotten her hair mostly tied and done with, her sleep attire having already been replaced by the distinctive nature of her dress. Weiss is about to head out to breakfast when she hears a faint sigh behind her. Turning her head just slightly enough to look back, she sees Ruby staring at her leg, still for at least several seconds, before resuming movement and doing her new morning task of putting her leg on. Ruby’s head stays still, her arms doing robotic movements that by this point were muscle memory to the girl. 

 

Weiss felt her heart sink in her chest at the sight. She didn’t pity Ruby, she knew herself from experience just how that would be unappreciated. She just wished she could help her more than she could. All she could do was offer the simple things, like her presence, her daily reminders, her ensuring Ruby didn’t either stay up or sleep too late (like today). Weiss understood the value of schedule and following it, and she knew if Ruby laid in bed all day she would just fall further into a depressive haze. So she did what she could with those simple things. If Ruby was active at least she didn’t have time to work herself up into an anxious mess. That was the idea, anyway.

 

* * *

 

_ ”How do you take your coffee?” A sudden question surprises the young and recently awoken huntress in training.  _

 

_ “I-- I don’t--” _

_ “Just answer the question!” Weiss prods, putting her hand over Ruby’s mouth to silence the young girl. Ruby rushes to answer, not wanting to anger Weiss. _

 

_ “A cream and five sugars!” Weiss rolls her eyes at the amount of sugar. But it wasn’t anything surprising, having watched Ruby’s calorie intake for one day (no, keeping track did not make her ‘weird’ thank you very much!) it was clear the girl had a clear appetite for copious amounts of sugar. She let out a small sigh. _

 

_ “Don’t move.” Ducking down beneath the bed, Ruby loses sight of Weiss for a couple of seconds before she pops back up again, this time with a refilled cup. _

_  
“Here.” Ruby takes the cup, not without a bit of confusion. First they fight, then they become partners in training, and then ‘friends’, but then they fight again- _

 

_ Ugh. Why were friendships so confusing! _

 

_ “Uh… thanks Weiss!” A bit of confusion slips into Ruby’s tone, which Ruby picks up on. Weiss knows that she isn’t too good with making amends. Something along the lines of ‘Schnee Pride’. But she will give it a shot regardless. She promised herself she would. _

 

_ “Ruby… I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. And I want you to know, I will be the best partner you ever have.” _

 

_ Weiss was going to make sure that was a promise she was going to keep. _

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey, it’s still early. Do you want to have breakfast together?” Weiss asked, her tone even, practiced by years of being the Schnee heiress, ensuring none of the worry slipped out. Ruby may be maimed but Weiss still had an image to uphold, after all.

 

She saw Ruby turn her head ever so slightly as the hands stopped. Then the smallest hint of a smile rose on Ruby’s lips, Weiss knew she had succeeded.

 

“Uhm… sure. Did Blake and Yang already head out?”   


“They had that partner’s test today, remember? They headed out early this morning.”

“Ah… right. Heh, forgot…”   
  
“Don’t sweat it Ruby.”

 

That small smile lit up the room, conquering the forlornness of her leader, her _partner’s_  face. Weiss knew recovery would take time. But Weiss would make sure she stuck by her partner’s side every step of the way.

 

She had made a promise, after all.


End file.
